


you're nice, when you're too sick to be rude

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, No beta we die like mne, Pre-Slash, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, things you should not do when sick: this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: It's a balancing act - everyone knows how likely Minsoo is to get sick in the early winter months - and as a result, the rest of the team makes a conscious effort to make sure he doesn't.As with most things, this backfires spectacularly.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kang Dongho | D.Min & Kim Daehyun & Lee Minsoo, Kang Dongho | D.Min & Lee Minsoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	you're nice, when you're too sick to be rude

In a way, it starts as soon as winter comes.

Minsoo loudly proclaims his hatred for the cold, traipsing around the dorm with his sheets trailing behind him like a cape, while Dongho seems as affected by it as he does _anything_ (read: not at all). It's a balancing act - everyone knows how likely Minsoo is to get sick in the early winter months - and as a result, the rest of the team makes a conscious effort to make sure he doesn't.

As with most things, this backfires _spectacularly_.

Everything goes fine up until January - ignoring Minsoo's perpetual bitching about the existence of snow and cold wind - but, of course, everything goes to shit nearly as soon as February starts. 

A snowstorm knocks out their power, and, subsequently, their _heating_. It's 20 degrees in the middle of winter, so nobody wants to freeze, and Jaewon and Daehyun take the opportunity to curl up together in the maknae's bottom bunk (Daehyun's suggestion - Jaewon would never suggest something that obtrusive) while Minsoo, citing dignity, refuses to do the same with Dongho.

(His mistake. Dongho's basically a walking hot pack.)

When Daehyun crawls out of bed the next day, neither Minsoo nor Dongho are awake. It's snowing - a bright field of white - and he grins, pulling out a box of pancake mix and dumping it into a bowl.

Jaewon heads into the kitchen around ten, eyes wide and hair messy. He looks like a baby chick, and Daehyun coos as he blinks at the snow outside, lips curling into a bright grin. 

"It's snowing!"

Cute.

Cute, cute, _cute_.

"You wanna go out later?" Daehyun asks, and Jaewon nods, gaze pinned on the falling flakes. 

"Ah... so pretty..."

Daehyun can hear the sound of the shower turning on, and he beams, pouring the batter into the pan. "You want chocolate chips?"

Jaewon beams, and _god_ he's adorable. "Sure!"

By the time Daehyun's putting a plate on the table, Dongho's just heading into the room, dark hair dripping and face flushed. Daehyun arches a brow as he fumbles with the tea maker, eventually managing to put the right thing in the right box, and the youngest reaches over, pressing a hand to the eldest's forehead.

"You're burning up," Daehyun murmurs, and Dongho blinks at him, dark eyes glassy. "Hyung, go back to bed."

"What's wrong?" Jaewon asks, rising from his seat to stare at the eldest. "Is he okay?'

"Hyung's sick," Daehyun replies, and Dongho blinks at him, slow and confused. 

"...'m fine."

"You're not fine."

"Hnn..."

"Go back to bed," Daehyun advises, and Dongho frowns, folding his arms over his chest. 

"'m not sick."

"Sick person says what?"

"What?"

"You're sick."

Dongho scowls as Jaewon drags him back to his room, and when the redhead returns, it's with a frown.

"Oh, no."

"Minsoo-hyung is sick, too," Jaewon murmurs, and Daehyun despairs as his happy dream of a day in the snow slips through his grasp.

* * *

"Hyungs? I brought breakfast."

Daehyun peeps into the room, entirely unsurprised to see the curtains drawn and lights out. Dongho's curled up under his blankets, the only part of him visible a tuft of black hair, and it's vaguely adorable - as much as Kang Dongho can ever be adorable, that is. And on the other bed-

"Hyung, what are you doing?"

"Ranked waits for no man," Minsoo replies, voice nasal and face flushed. 

Jesus Christ.

"You're going to want to die in a few hours," Daehyun points out, and Minsoo grins.

"That's a problem for future-Minsoo!"

Agh, this _hyung_.

Daehyun closes his eyes and prays to whatever god might be listening that his plan works before grabbing Minsoo's wrist and hauling him out of bed. 

"Wha-"

Minsoo stumbles across the floor, and Daehyun shoves him onto Dongho's bed (or, well, tries to - he's really, _really_ not strong enough to move even his smallest hyung) but thanks to Minsoo's poor coordination, he trips, flopping on top of Dongho's sleeping form.

Oh, no.

Dongho groans, reaching over to grasp at Minsoo's arm, and the leader shrieks as Dongho yanks him into a tight embrace, one flushed cheek pressed to his silver hair and his legs tangled with Minsoo's.

"Get off," Minsoo whines, reaching up to poke Dongho's cheeks. "You're too _hot_."

Daehyun's almost certain he's fallen into the Twilight Zone. 

"Hng," Dongho eloquently replies, mashing his face further into Minsoo's hair.

" _That's not off!_ "

At least Minsoo isn't gaming anymore, Daehyun supposes.

* * *

The next time Daehyun heads into their room, Minsoo seems to have accepted his fate. Dongho's still asleep, dark hair strewn across the pillow and arms wrapped around Minsoo's waist, but the leader somehow managed to roll over so that his back is pressed to Dongho's chest and the eldest's nose is buried in his hair.

Daehyun privately thinks that it probably doesn't smell great, but as sick as he is, Dongho probably wouldn't notice if Minsoo's hair caught fire.

Minsoo tries to stuff his phone under the pillow when Daehyun approaches, but the maknae's just a bit quicker. He plucks the thin device from Minsoo's hands, stuffing it into his pocket even as the elder begs for it back, and he gives him a bright grin, leaning over to pat Dongho's sweat-soaked hair.

"How's he doing?"

"Hot," Minsoo grumbles, and, well, he's not wrong. "I'm not even _that_ sick this time, I don't know _why_ I have to cuddle the invalid-"

"I mean... you don't _have_ to."

"Really? _Sick_!"

Daehyun opts to avoid commenting on the pun.

Minsoo untangles himself from Dongho's arms, a bright grin on his face once he's finally free, and he's about to leave when Dongho's hand grasps his wrist.

"Stay," the eldest mumbles, hazy brown eyes pinned on Minsoo's face. "Please."

Minsoo pauses for a moment, gaze pinned on Dongho's face, and Daehyun holds his breath.

"Ugh, fine."

He makes a huge show out of complaining about how _gross_ and _sweaty_ Dongho is (because god forbid Lee Minsoo genuinely enjoy someone's company) as he crawls back in bed, making sure to flick Dongho's forehead before he cozies up to his chest.

He's really not fooling anyone, Daehyun thinks, snapping a quick photo before sneaking out of the room.

(And if he comes back in once more and Minsoo's asleep, head on Dongho's chest and hand in the elder's hair, then. 

Well.

That's just his secret to keep, isn't it?)

**Author's Note:**

> secretly loving dongho is one of my favorite tropes expect to see more of it
> 
> also jaewon i'm sorry bby you're barely in this i'll make it better soon
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
